watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wrench (character)
Wrench is a main character in Watch Dogs 2. Summary Wrench is a hacker affiliated with DedSec and works alongside Marcus, Sitara, Horatio and Josh. He is the group's engineer and "fixer". Wrench also likes looking for trouble and likes a good fight. Between Haum Sweet Haum and Robot Wars he owned his own robot, Wrench Jr. In the mission Motherload, he is playable. It is also revealed that he likes rock music. Biography Before Watch Dogs 2 Even though Wrench is loud-mouthed and animated, he had a troubled childhood with debilitating shyness, leading him to build an electronic mask. Events of Watch Dogs 2 :This section is under construction and needs to be expanded. You can help by expanding it. Wrench first appears in the introductory mission, watching Marcus work his way through the CTOS server farm with the other Dedsec members and asking questions about him. After Marcus deletes his profile and escapes the facility, Wrench shoves a bag over his head and forces him into a van. When Marcus arrives at the hackerspace the next morning, Wrench introduces him to the Research app and the 3D Printer. Some time after that, Wrench called Marcus and told him that the CyberDriver trailer had been released, and asked him to come back to the hackerspace to watch it. While he and Marcus appreciated the trailer for fun, Sitara and (especially) Josh found it inane and insulting of hacker culture. While DedSec launches Operation: Hack and Run, Marcus steals CHIP and brings it to Wrench's garage hackerspace, where the team fixes up the car for a publicity stunt. Wrench is seen preparing the car while Marcus remotely pilots the vehicle through the streets of San Francisco. Appearance Wrench is a slim, average height man. His appearance is mainly inspired by punk rock culture. His clothing consists a black spiked leather mask with LED visor, a spiked vest with attached patches and pins, a black DedSec hoodie, ripped denim jeans, a red spiked bracelet (right), black strapped bracelets (left) and black studded leather sneakers. Wrench's mask and mechanical goggles appear to "blink" emotes and various eye expressions, and the mask provides a voice modulator that gives his voice a more robotic tone. The goggles can also project multiple pixelated symbols and appear to be made of many small, square shaped bulbs. Wrench also has a series of tattoos on his arms influenced by . His vest shows a sewed patch inspired by the "y u no" meme on the right side, and an "anarchy" symbol tattooed on his neck. He has additional tattoos on his stomach and back, which are visible when he attends Swelter Skelter in costume during Looking Glass. Wrench is temporarily deprived of his mask during W4TCHED and his face is revealed. He has an unexplained reddish blotch above his left eye (possibly a bruise or a port wine stain birthmark). He has blue eyes and light brown/ash blonde hair. Interestingly, during the mission Motherload, he wears spiked shoulderpads and spiked kneepads despite not wearing them in any cutscenes before the mission. It's possible that he put them on just for that mission, or developers forgot to remove them from the controlable model. Personality He seems to have a wild and humorous personality, as seen in a cutscene where he is trying to get a chip from a toaster; instead of properly taking it apart he smashes it with a sledgehammer instead. However, he appears to also be one of the more aggressive members of DedSec, as seen in the World Premiere trailer in which one of his dialogue to Marcus says that they are at war with everyone, including puppies. His aggression extends to his strategic thinking - during False Profits, he suggests making up a lie about the New Dawn church to discredit them before Sitara and Marcus counter that the risks would outweigh the rewards. He has an affinity for spikes or a punk aesthetic, as seen by his choice in clothing. He has gone to some parties in his life sipping beer under his mask. Some people say they actually have seen him without the mask but he prefers to deny it. According to an in-game audio log, the FBI developed a psychological profile of him and determined him to have a troubled, possibly traumatic childhood. As such, he is socially awkward around women, has trouble conveying his emotions, and wears his trademark mask as a "billboard" to show how he feels. In another in-game audio log found in the original hacker space, Horatio mentions that Wrench wears his mask to dodge CTOS's facial recognition, but probably has a deeper reason such as hiding from a dangerous past. Relationships Marcus Holloway While he is obviously friends with the entirety of the DedSec crew, Wrench grew particularly close to Marcus Holloway due to their mutual love of Jimmy Siska movies, sci-fi, action films, and their different but compatible senses of humor. They grew especially close during the events of W4TCHED, in which Marcus developed newfound intimacy with Wrench after returning his mask (a very personal item of Wrench's; one that an FBI agent described as "a totem") to him when both the FBI and Dusan Nemec stole it from him for the sole purpose of psychologically intimidating Wrench. Sitara Dhawan Being a member of DedSec, Wrench respected Sitara as both a friend and a capable hacker who brought her talents for art, speech, and programming to the forefront of DedSec's public image and operational capacity. They do seem to have a fairly playful side to their relationship, as Sitara once teased Wrench when a Prime_Eight doxxing list suggested Wrench's real name to be Reginald. Josh Sauchak Wrench also respected Josh as a talented hacker, however, their relationship was not without their disagreements and misunderstandings. For example, during a cutscene in the mission Haum Sweet Haum, Josh and Wrench could briefly be seen arguing before Marcus broke them up. Generally, though, Wrench got along with Josh. Horatio Carlin Wrench's interactions with Horatio were minimal to say the least. This is not to say Wrench didn't think highly of Horatio, however; at the end of the mission Eye For An Eye, Wrench mourned his death, noting that the Tezcas could have come after any one of the DedSec crew members. Raymond "T-Bone" Kenney Wrench's relationship with T-Bone was rocky from the start, with their initial greetings being sly but passive-aggressive compliments of each other's' hat and mask. This became even more tumultuous when T-Bone proposed using Wrench Jr. as a plant to detonate an EMP inside of a Tidis facility, a suggestion that Wrench vehemently despised; so much so that when Marcus agreed to it, he almost compromised his friendship with Marcus. By the end of the game's story, however, he eventually learned to get along well with T-Bone. Skills and Abilities * High Intelligence: He is extraordinarily intelligent, despite him having anarchistic outbursts. He was able to create Wrench Jr. thanks to his engineering skills. ** Hacking Skills: Like any DedSec member, he is a very skilled hacker. He even has a profiler of his own for CTOS manipulation. * Combat Skills: Despite being scrawny, he is a brutal combatant, preferring explosives and heavy weapons. This is most likely due to his violent and anarchistic personality. * Athletic Skills: He is adept in acrobatics, like Marcus Holloway himself. Audio Logs During the mission W4TCHED, three Audio Logs left by FBI members about Wrench can be heard. Audio Log #1 "The subject is remarkable in that he wears a mask at all times. The mask prevents our facial recognition software from determining his identity. We have also run several vocal passes, the results are indeterminate as to region and upbringing. His work is that of a high-level, albeit self-taught, hacker whose calling card often involves crude jokes left encoded into his target's core program." Audio Log #2 "Previous to his DedSec involvement, the subject known as Wrench mostly pursued cyber-attacks of dubious humanistic value. Changing website text to verbiage, often using bathroom humor. This sort of adolescent acting-out has transformed as he has become more deeply involved in DedSec. He now operates within a team, generally pursuing either corporate or political targets. The subject is considered dangerous." Audio Log #3 "As for DedSec member Wrench. Surveillance indicates that he is awkward around the opposite sex and uses his mask as a deflecting device. A psych analysis postulates a disrupted childhood along with possible debilitating shyness. Subject copes with this using the mask which he has programmed to reflect his emotions as a sort of electronic billboard. Within the world in which the subject operates, this solution is considered ingenious." Horatio's Report #3 Additionally, Horatio Carlin recorded an audio log detailing Wrench's involvement in DedSec, which can be found in the San Francisco hackerspace. "The Wrench...man...what to say about this guy? Some freaky shit going on right there. I'd like to say he's actually a sensitive, charming guy beneath the harsh exterior, but I'm pretty sure he's a "fucked up motherfucker" all the way through. I don't even know who first recruited him, he just started showing up at local hackerspaces and building his "tools of destruction". At first I thought he was trying too hard...like he was a FBI plant or something...but no agent's going to pull the kind of suicidal stunts this guy does. I think the truth is...Wrench doesn't care if he dies, but he's not going quietly. Even so...I'm glad we've got the Wrench on our side. One of the group's biggest problems is a lack of GSD...Gettin' Shit Done. The Wrench is pure GSD and he brings his own sledgehammer. He's not some dumb thug, either...I've seen some of his code--he's legit. Probably why he's interested in DedSec and some street gang. You know what, I take that back. He might actually belong to a street gang. Who knows. One thing I do know about Wrench...the man hates Blume. I mean HATES them. I can't get the "why" from him. It's obvious he wears the mask to avoid the facial recognition, but what's he hiding FROM? He's not saying." Gallery Wrench WD2.png Wrench_without_mask.png|Wrench without his mask. Watchpage Gameplay Walkthrough 255201.jpg|Marcus and Wrench meeting up. Screenshot (22).png|Another view of Wrench. Wrench.png|Close-up of Wrench's mask. watch-dogs-2-e3-2016-2.jpg|Wrench and Wrench Jr. Trivia *Wrench's birthday is April 4 of an unknown year, most likely in the mid-1980s to mid-1990s. However, he likes to tell people his birthday is April 1, which is April Fools' Day, for unknown reasons. *In the mission Haum Sweet Haum, Wrench tells Marcus that he has a strong disliking for animals, stating that "They're all evolving to replace us on the food chain". In particular, it is shown he becomes nervous around even the most harmless animals, including young puppies. *Wrench was originally going to be a strong and tough fixer, but when Ubisoft cast a non-famous actor to play the role, who didn't have the body type, they worked to change the character to match the actor, making Wrench less intimidating and more funny. *In the side mission The Name Game, after Wrench asks Marcus if his real name in the list of Prime_Eight's doxxing list, Marcus answers "Sure was, Reginald". Sitara sounds surprised to learn Wrench's apparent real name, implying that Marcus knew it before Sitara did. However, after retrieving Wrench's mask from the FBI, Marcus tells Sitara that he does not know Wrench's name in the Hackerspace, and she replies that "she will never tell". *The mechanism of Wrench's mask is unknown, since his hands are generally free when the emotes change. It is possibly based on CTOS 2.0's emotion analysis function or some other form of facial recognition system. *In the mission W4tched, it is revealed that Wrench has his favourite café. Category:Characters Category:Watch Dogs 2 Category:Characters in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Playable characters Category:Main characters